Particles
by winkiesempress
Summary: Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa eksistensi gadis itu mencakup bagian terbesar dalam hidupnya. (Gumiya, IA. AU). Untuk #TAKABURC


_Ini tahun 3090._

 _Seperti yang kalian duga, benar, teknologi sudah sangat canggih. Bersamaan dengan meningkatnya kualitas pada himpunan manusia, maka satu demi satu, mereka membawa dunia ini ke masa depan yang lebih baik. Satu per satu impian manusia terwujud. Robot pelayan, mobil terbang, tamasya ke planet lain, segala nutrisi tersedia dalam satu pil, dan lain-lain._

 _Jika kau tanya bagaimana pandanganku soal itu—aku akan menjawab, zaman kalian jauh lebih baik._

 _Hei, mau bagaimanapun, ini adalah sudut pandangku. Aku tidak terlalu menjunjung tinggi soal kemajuan teknologi. Daripada memusingkan hal itu, aku lebih memilih untuk memikirkan hal lainnya—perkara tentang sesuatu yang sudah lama kuimpikan._

 _Sayang sekali, umat manusia menganggapnya konyol dan tak pernah berusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Namun menurutku, mereka mengatakan hal itu hanya karena mereka tidak sanggup menciptakannya. Ingin sekali aku membungkam mulut mereka, tapi sebagai orang yang tidak mengambil andil dalam proses kemajuan dunia, pada akhirnya aku hanya bergeming._

 _Harapan itu, meski barangkali tak bisa diwujudkan—para ahli pun sudah terang-terangan mengonfirmasikannya—nyatanya dari dasar hatiku yang terdalam, aku tetap mengandaikannya._

 _Karena bagiku yang hidup di bawah bayang-bayang penyesalan, setitik harapan itu, meski peluang musnahnya amat tinggi, masih ada._

 _Aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Aku ingin memperbaiki hati yang sudah habis terluluh lantakkan ini._

 _Untuk itu, aku memiliki cita-cita. Yakni meningkatkan peluang harapan itu jadi nyata. Membuat hal yang sudah lama ingin kugenggam itu terwujud. Ya, dengan sebuah—_

— _ **mesin waktu.**_

"Selamat, selamat! Eksperimen kita yang ke-100 berhasil! Salut untuk kita!"

Gegap gempita menyebar luas di ruang tempat percobaan itu. Sebuah mesin nampak berdiri kokoh, dengan kabel-kabel yang ujungnya menyebar entah ke mana.

"Profesor Gumiya, akhirnya kita berhasil! Dengan ini, kita bisa membawa dampak yang besar bagi dunia ini! Bahkan mungkin, nama kita bisa terukir pada sejarah!"

Gumiya mengusap peluh di kening. Pria berambut nuri itu menyeringai puas kala mendengar sorak-sorai rekannya. Kakinya mengambil satu langkah, maju mendekati mesin yang ada di tengah ruangan itu.

Ia membuka pintunya, menampilkan sosok sebuah robot. Meski robot, wujudnya sebagai seorang anak manusia amat elok. Dengan gadis remaja seumurannya, ia nyaris seperti pinang dibelah dua, dengan catatan bahwa kecantikannya mengalahkan manusia. Kulitnya lesih seolah menyesap wewarnaan dari salju pada pegunungan Alpen. Surai-surai panjangnya membentang luas hingga mata kaki. Dan begitu tirai matanya terbuka, Gumiya dapat menyaksikan ada langit biru tanpa awan di matanya.

Tangan Gumiya bergetar seraya ia membawanya ke wajah robot itu.

"Setelah sepuluh tahun … Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…," Gumiya menelusuri lekuk pipinya. "…IA. Atau harus kusebut, nomor 100?"

Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu mengambil sejumput dari surai-surai robot IA, sementara sang robot sendiri hanya menatap tanpa setitik emosi pun di matanya.

"Aku … akhirnya aku dapat membawamu kemari … dari masa lalu. Selamat datang kembali, Aria. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. We don't take any commercial /Utauloid/Fanloid belongs to YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media, 1_ _st_ _Place, Power FX, Internet. Co, and their respective companies/owner._

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Drama]

 _DLDR_. _OOC. Typo(s)._ Klise, _cheesy_ , picisan.

Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

 **Particles**

 **2016 © Yonaka Alice with winkiesempress**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _now playing: Koi wo Shiranai Kimi E - NEWS_

(ost dorama sci-fi wkwk. dianjurkan untuk baca sambil dengerin lagunya ... kalau punya /plak)

* * *

"IA." Senyum tak kunjung lenyap dari wajah sang profesor, meski peluh sesekali masih menetes dan euforia sudah mulai menguap dari rekan kerjanya. Sesekali ia masih menyusuri pipi sang robot, menyingkirkan helai-helai yang menjuntai di sisi wajah, lalu bergumam,"Apakah akan kita mulai sekarang?"

Diam-diam, ia tak mengiyakan nasehat teman-temannya sebelum ini bahwa Gumiya tak perlu buru-buru. _Mana bisa,_ pikir Gumiya. Ia meraih tangan dingin robot IA dan menekan tombol tepat pada di mana seharusnya denyut nadi berada.

Maka kedua mata itu seolah terisi sukma, menatap Gumiya.

"Selamat pagi, IA." Gumiya memberikan nada ceria dan senyum terbaiknya. Bibir gadis artifisial di hadapannya bergerak,"…. Apa tugasku?"

Meski ia adalah kreatornya, Gumiya cukup terkesiap mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan si robot. _Benar-benar mirip,_ batinnya. Gumiya nyaris tidak percaya bahwa setetes unsur suara yang diciptakan dari kenangannya benar-benar bekerja dengan baik.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Gumiya memegang tangan IA. Para ilmuwan di sana telah bekerja dengan baik hingga tangan itu terasa seperti tangan manusia, namun rasanya dingin dan tidak ada kehidupan mengalir. Meski demikian, Gumiya sudah berimaji ia tengah menggenggam kehangatan sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Pergi? Maksudmu … menjalankan tugas?" IA bertanya. Gumiya tersenyum bangga menyadari otak buatan yang diberikannya pada sang robot bekerja dengan baik. "Iya. Kita akan pergi menemui dirimu di masa lalu."

Sebelum IA sempat menjawab, Gumiya telah memutar linimasa menuju sepuluh tahun yang telah lampau.

* * *

Yang pertama kali terefleksi dalam retina Gumiya adalah padang rumput hijau, lazuardi yang menaungi, dan dedaunan yang terbang bersama bayu. IA ada di sisinya, menarik napas panjang meski Gumiya tahu tak ada paru-paru untuk memroses udara dalam dada IA.

"Di sini?" IA menoleh pada Gumiya. Gumiya mengangguk. "Aku ingat … ini adalah tempat di mana aku dan Aria biasa berlari bersama. Sejak kecil di sinilah surga kami. Meski aku dengar di masa lalu padang rumput bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya, bukan sintetis seperti ini."

"Aria. Yang kausebut sebagai diriku di masa lalu?" IA kembali bertanya. Gumiya menatapnya, tenggelam dalam iris imitasi yang bagaimanapun terlihat hidup baginya. "Benar. Aria. Dirimu di masa lalu."

"Dia bukan aku. Hanya seseorang yang kaujadikan model untuk pembuatanku," protes IA. "Jadi, kau hanya ingin memutar waktu dan memperbaiki kesalahanmu, lalu memulai segalanya dari awal, bukan? Kau tidak perlu kembali ke masa depan lagi, jadi boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak!" Gumiya berucap tegas. Ia baru beberapa detik menyadari bahwa dirinya telah kembali ke Gumiya yang berusia lima belas tahun. "Aku bukannya berniat memulai segalanya dari titik ini—aku akan membawa Aria ke masa depan."

"Ah. Gadis itu?" Telunjuk IA menunjuk sesosok gadis yang berlari menyusuri tanah lapang. Mata Gumiya melebar. "Kau mau ikut menemui Aria?"

IA menggeleng. "Aku akan menggunakan _setting_ tidak terlihat saja."

Lalu, dalam sekejap, IA menghilang—meninggalkan butir-butir cahaya yang kemudian segera lesap pula.

Gumiya menarik napas. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha menciptakan personaliti yang mendekati Aria, tetap saja kepribadian IA tak bisa sepenuhnya menjadi Aria. Tapi Gumiya memutuskan untuk segera mengejar Aria. "Aria!"

Gadis itu menoleh, helai-helai rambutnya tersibak angin. Ah, betapa inginnya Gumiya berlari dan mendekap Aria seerat-eratnya, menumpahkan seluruh afeksinya, terus merengkuh Aria tanpa ingin melepaskannya—agar mereka tak perlu berpisah selamanya lagi.

Tapi sebelum Gumiya sempat mengatakan apa pun, Aria melangkah cepat menghampirinya dan memukul lengan Gumiya. "Ibumu mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu! Kamarmu berantakan sekali, ibumu bilang! Ayahmu marah besar mengetahui kau masih mencoba melakukan eksperimen bodohmu tentang mesin waktu!"

"Tunggu—Aria—dengarkan aku dulu, aku—"

"Cepat kembali pulang! Aku sudah capek mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

"Dengar, Aria—aku datang dari masa depan untuk—"

"Oh, ya ampun, Gumiya, aku ke sini atas perintah Yang Mulia Nyonya Nakajima untuk menjemputmu! Bukan mendengarkan delusimu kalau kaudatang dari masa depan!"

Gumiya memegang bahu Aria, berusaha menghentikan ocehannya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Apa kau sudah menjadi gila karena tak berhasil mewujudkan mesin waktu? Lagi pula, mustahil kalau kau berimpian pergi ke masa lalu dan membawa pepohonan asli." Aria menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas rumput sintetis yang menghampar. Gumiya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku datang ke masa ini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Hah?" Aria memicingkan mata. Gumiya masih berusaha memupuk keyakinan. "Oke, mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi … kau akan mati tiga hari lagi."

"Ha!" Lalu tawa histeris keluar dari mulut Aria. "Hahaha! Kaubicara apa, Gumiya? Sudahlah, aku akan pulang sekarang! Terserah kau mau pulang atau tidak."

Gumiya memandang punggung Aria yang tertutup surai semakin menjauh. _Bodoh, tentu saja Aria tak akan percaya semudah itu,_ pikir Gumiya. Ia dan Aria tak seperti kisah romansa di mana si perempuan adalah satu-satunya orang yang meniupkan kepercayaan pada impian bodoh tokoh utama. Tapi justru celaan Aria membuat tekad Gumiya kian mengeras untuk menyajikan angannya dalam realita.

 _Aku ada di sini, Aria. Aku membuktikannya. Harusnya kau percaya._

* * *

IA muncul di hadapannya satu malam kemudian, saat Gumiya tengah mematri gemintang dalam retina, suatu panorama yang entah berapa tahun tak menemui indra visualnya. Tanpa kalimat sapaan, robot itu duduk begitu saja di tepi jendela. Gumiya nyaris terlonjak. "Oh, astaga, IA."

"Ini kamarmu?" IA mengamati sekitarnya. "Lebih pantas disebut laboratorium."

"Kau tahu banyak," gumam Gumiya lesu. IA mengangguk. "Kau yang membuatku cerdas."

"Yah." Gumiya tampak tak berminat menjawab. Meski orang tua Gumiya membangun rumah yang jauh dari metropolitan, tetap saja pemandangan mobil terbang yang berseliweran di kelam angkasa dengan lampunya yang berkelip masih mengganggu eksistensi bintang-bintang.

"Sepertinya tidak sukses?" IA bertopang dagu. Gumiya melihat jejak cahaya yang terpantul di pipi IA, seolah mengingatkannya kalau IA bukan manusia. Bukan Aria.

"Tidak sama sekali." Gumiya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Waktuku tinggal besok dan lusa—hari kematiannya."

"Hmm." IA melompat turun dari tepi jendela, duduk di samping Gumiya. Gumiya memerangkap hasratnya untuk menggenggam tangan IA yang hanya berjarak sekian sentimeter. Lagi pula Gumiya tidak ingin menjadi profesor aneh yang jatuh cinta pada robot ciptaannya sendiri.

"Memangnya … kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana Aria ini bisa mati?"

Sinar redup yang menyambangi mata Gumiya kini padam sepenuhnya.

"Aria … mati karena alasan yang konyol." Gumiya berusaha mengeluarkan tawa palsu yang sia-sia. IA mengerutkan dahi. "Semacam mati sia-sia?"

"Sia-sia?" Gumiya memberi tatapan tidak terima. Namun sedetik kemudian napasnya tercekat, dan ia memalingkan wajah dari IA. "Mu-mungkin iya. Aria mati sia-sia. Tak seharusnya Aria mati karena itu. Harusnya aku—harusnya aku yang tidak berguna ini—"

"Hei." Sekon berikutnya, kalimat Gumiya terputus oleh suara IA dan tangannya yang mendadak menggenggam tangan Gumiya. Gumiya sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia menangkap tatapan simpati dari mata yang seharusnya tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Ia tak mengerti dari mana perasaan nostalgia yang mendadak melesaki dada.

IA berkata pelan,"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Aria, atau padamu, atau apalah. Aku juga tidak tahu mati itu seburuk apa karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa mati dan aku bisa memutar balik waktu. Tapi … mengatakan kalau dirimu tidak berguna setelah kau menciptakanku, membuatku merasa sia-sia juga. Oke, ini mungkin egois, tapi—"

"Oh. Wow." Gumiya tertegun. "Kau—melebihi ekspektasiku."

"Eh—ya?"

"Kau merasa sia-sia?"

"Um … semacam itu. Seperti perasaan kalau sebenarnya aku tidak perlu ada atau apa."

Gumiya tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu. _Bukankah seharusnya … IA diciptakan tanpa perasaan? Tapi sudahlah, mungkin itu tidak penting untuk saat ini._

"Jadi," Gumiya bicara setelah jeda belasan sekon,"aku membunuh Aria."

* * *

IA kembali menghilang bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari dan suara gedoran di pintu kamar Gumiya. Gumiya membiarkan suara Aria menggema di koridor rumahnya, membiarkan daun pintu bergoyang-goyang secara tidak manusiawi. Gumiya ingat momen ini. Di dimensi yang telah dilewatinya, saat itu Gumiya tak bersedia berangkat ke sekolah karena seisi kelas menertawakan mimpinya.

Tapi saat itu Gumiya mengusir Aria, berkata bahwa Aria sama saja dengan delapan belas teman sekelas yang mengejeknya. Sama saja dengan kakaknya yang menertawakannya. Saat itu Gumiya tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah ucapan selamat pagi terakhir yang pernah diutarakan Aria—karena esoknya Aria menolak datang, dan esoknya lagi nyawa Aria terenggut.

Gumiya tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Selamat pagi." Aria berkata sembari menampilkan senyum. Gumiya berusaha menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya pula. "Y-Ya. Selamat pagi."

"Berangkat ke sekolah hari ini?" Aria merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Gumiya menggeleng. "Kurasa aku tidak enak badan."

"Bohong." Aria memukul lengan Gumiya—benar-benar kebiasaan. "Bilang saja kau masih marah dengan yang kemarin."

Jika Gumiya datang lebih pagi kemarin, ia pasti akan mengulang waktu di mana sang guru menyuruhnya membaca impian dan seluruh teman sekelas menertawakannya. _Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan mesin waktu, sih. Nyatanya sekarang aku ada di sini._

"Tidak." Gumiya berkata dengan yakin. Lagi pula, di ingatannya sekarang, kejadian itu sudah sepuluh tahun lalu meski nyatanya di dimensi ini baru kemarin. "Aria, sekali lagi aku katakan padamu—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosong bahwa aku akan mati lagi." Aria nyaris melangkah meninggalkan Gumiya, namun tangan Gumiya lebih cepat menahannya. "Aria, aku serius. Aku menciptakan robot bernama IA yang mirip denganmu sebagai mesin waktu."

"Konyol sekali. Kenapa harus mirip denganku? Kau menyukaiku, jangan-jangan?!" Aria berusaha menepis tangan Gumiya, namun gagal. Gumiya menelan ludah. Ia ingat bahwa ia tak pernah sama sekali menyulap afeksinya menjadi kata-kata hingga Aria mati. Tapi, ia tak perlu mengatakannya sekarang. Dengan segala mesin waktu buatannya, Aria tidak akan mati besok, bukan?

—kalau saja Aria mau percaya padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku membawa IA bersamaku, tapi dia sedang menggunakan fitur tak terlihat." Gumiya tahu ia pasti semakin terdengar omong kosong bagi Aria, tapi yang penting tidak ada dusta dalam kata-katanya. Diam-diam benaknya mengumpati IA yang pasti sekarang tengah menonton mereka dalam senyap, tak berniat membantu sama sekali, dan Gumiya tak mengerti kenapa. Padahal bukti eksistensi IA pasti cukup membuat Aria percaya pada 'omong kosong' Gumiya.

"Ayo pergi ke sekolah." Aria bicara seolah ia tak mendengar afirmasi Gumiya sebelumnya. Gumiya menghela napas. "Pergilah sendiri. Aku lelah dengan semua pelajaran penemuan-penemuan tapi tak ada satu pun yang berusaha membuat mesin waktu."

"Karena perjalanan melintasi waktu terlalu tidak mungkin!" Itu adalah jeritan terakhir Aria sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu. Gumiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tenggelam dalam dilema, sementara IA mendadak menunjukkan presensi. "Gagal lagi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak muncul sama sekali?" gerutu Gumiya. "Harusnya kaubuat dia percaya kalau aku menciptakanmu."

IA mengangkat bahu. "Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan romantis yang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Seperti kau sudah pernah melihat pasangan romantis saja. Kau bahkan baru hidup dua hari." Gumiya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. IA memainkan ujung rambut yang menjuntai melewati bahu. "Kau memberiku otak dan sedikit kenangan di dalamnya."

Mata Gumiya membundar. "Itu kenanganku. Hanya untuk membuat suara dan kepribadianmu meski tak sepenuhnya sesuai."

"Yah, mungkin sedikit wawasanmu ada yang tercampur." IA melipat tangannya, menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding. "Bersedia menceritakan bagaimana dia mati?"

"Kemarin aku sudah bersedia, malah kau yang menggeleng dan bilang jangan ceritakan saat aku bilang aku membunuhnya."

"Habis terdengar mengerikan. Memang kau benar-benar membunuhnya?"

Ada jeda saat Gumiya memandang langit-langit, bibirnya yang berkali-kali terbuka namun kembali mengatup tanpa satu silabel pun terucap, dan IA nyaris berkata kalau Gumiya tak perlu bercerita jika tak bersedia. Tapi Gumiya akhirnya buka suara,"Aku menyelinap ke gedung penelitian terbesar di kotaku."

"Gedung penelitian?"

"Gedung rahasia," Gumiya bicara dengan nada rendah yang entah mengapa terdengar mengerikan. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka teliti. Aku hanya berniat mencari tahu apakah mereka bisa menampung ide-ideku soal mesin waktu. Tapi … aku tidak tahu mereka sekejam itu."

"Lalu?"

Gumiya sudah merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia selama merangkai insiden demi insiden. "Aria mencariku—dia tahu aku ada di gedung tersebut karena aku sering bilang aku ingin ke sana. Yah—kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat—tiba-tiba saja aku dikejar, Aria datang, Aria menjadi umpan dan melindungiku, berkata bahwa aku harus lari—begitulah."

"Kau meninggalkannya."

"Ya."

"Dan mereka membunuh Aria."

Gumiya tak memberi sepatah kata pun untuk jawaban. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, sementara IA menyimpan tiap fitur wajah Gumiya dalam _chip_ kenangannya.

 _Aku hanya diciptakan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Hanya sebatas itu, Gumiya?_ IA menarik napas, berpikir betapa menyenangkannya jika udara itu benar-benar bisa mengalir di dadanya, lalu memilih untuk berdiri dan membuka tirai.

 _Lagi pula seharusnya robot itu tak memiliki perasaan. Tak perlu merasa sakit seperti ini._

* * *

"Kalau besok Aria mati karena kau pergi ke gedung itu, bukankah kau cukup membatalkan keinginanmu untuk pergi ke sana?" tanya IA sore itu. IA menggoyang-goyangkan segelas minuman berwarna ungu terang yang entah apa, mungkin terbuat dari belasan zat kimia agar menghasilkan rasa tertentu. IA tak mengerti kenapa Gumiya memberinya—dia kan tidak bisa minum.

"Ibuku bilang waktu kematian setiap manusia sudah ditentukan, jadi walaupun aku tidak pergi ke sana mungkin Aria akan mati karena hal lain," Gumiya menjelaskan, masih mengarahkan netra pada selimut jingga di atas bukit yang terganggu oleh kendaraan yang pergi ke sana kemari.

"Lalu kau berniat mencurangi waktu dengan membawa Aria ke masa depan sebelum waktu kematiannya? Memangnya bisa? Kalau begitu waktu kematiannya jadi kapan?" Rasa kuriositas IA memuncak. Gumiya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin di tanggal yang sama meski tahunnya berbeda."

"…. Kaubutuh waktu berapa tahun untuk menciptakanku?"

"Tujuh." Gumiya tak perlu menghitung untuk jumlah waktu yang sudah dihafalnya betul. "Tiga tahun setelah kematian Aria, aku mengajak teman-temanku yang percaya pada mesin waktu untuk mendirikan laboratorium tempatmu diciptakan."

IA tersenyum masam. "Tujuh tahun hanya untuk nyawa satu orang gadis, eh?"

Gumiya mengangguk tanpa rasa tentatif. "Aku menyayanginya, IA. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

 _Kalau aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku merasa ada rasa pedih menyadari hanya dia yang ingin kauselamatkan?_

* * *

IA paham sepenuhnya, bahwa di mata Gumiya, eksistensinya tak lebih sebagai penyelamat nyawa Aria. Mungkin karena itu pula Gumiya tak memberinya hati. Tapi Gumiya memberinya otak, memberinya setetes kenangan, yang tanpa sepengetahuan Gumiya mampu menciptakan sudut tersendiri dalam kepala IA—perasaan.

Meski IA sendiri tidak mengerti. Gumiya adalah kreatornya. Sudah sepantasnya IA menghormati Gumiya yang telah mendatangkan jiwa pada rangkaian kabel dan mesin yang diselimuti kerangka dan kulit sintetis. Tapi kenapa IA memandangnya lebih, bahkan walau ia baru mengenal Gumiya selama dua-tiga hari?

Ah, salah. IA sudah mengenal Gumiya lebih lama dari siapa pun.

 _Meski eksistensiku hanya demi gadis itu._

* * *

"Namaku IA, dan aku yakin sekarang mau tak mau kau harus mempercayai Gumiya."

Aria memecahkan sebuah cangkir di malam kala IA tiba-tiba bersedekap sambil bersandar di dinding kamarnya. Aria seperti melihat replika dirinya—dalam versi yang lebih dewasa, mungkin Gumiya membuatnya atas dasar fantasi bagaimana jika Aria tumbuh dewasa.

"Ja-Jadi—dia tidak bohong? Tu-Tunggu, mungkin aku … berdelusi. Ini tidak nyata." Aria mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Dia membuatku selama tujuh tahun hanya demi nyawamu, tahu. Dan kau malah begitu skeptis padanya." Nada ketus mengalir dari ucapan IA. Aria jatuh bersimpuh. "Jadi aku benar-benar akan mati besok?"

"Tidak jika Gumiya menyelamatkanmu." IA mengeksaminasi gadis di hadapannya. Cantik. Sesempurna apa pun Gumiya memahat wajah IA, IA benar-benar merasa bukan apa-apa di hadapan Aria yang asli. Aria memiliki kulit yang bukan imitasi, memiliki kehangatan di telapak tangannya.

Aria manusia. Ia yang seharusnya bersama Gumiya, bukan?

"Pergilah ke tempat Gumiya sekarang." IA tak mau bertele-tele. Jika memang ia diciptakan hanya demi nyawa gadis ini, maka ia akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Yang terpenting, Gumiya akan bahagia, bukan?

"Eh—tapi—" Aria hendak mengutarakan protes, bahwa rasa percayanya belum sepenuhnya hidup. Namun IA menarik tangan Aria, memakaikan sebuah gelang perak di sana. "Kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Waktu kematianmu besok, Aria. Dengan gelang ini, kaubisa memutar waktu. Pergi ke Gumiya dan kembali ke masa depan bersamanya."

"Lalu … dirimu?" Aria menatap gelang yang memantulkan cahaya lampu itu. IA menghela napas. "Aku ini mesin waktu. Tentu saja aku bisa kembali dengan mudah. Mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu."

"Baiklah." Aria menyulut tekad dalam netra. "Terima kasih banyak, IA. Aku pergi sekarang."

Aria berlari, menyusuri ilalang sintetis menuju kediaman Gumiya, sementara IA diam-diam mengulum senyum pahit.

* * *

Ilmuwan ternama itu hidup di puncak bukit, tapi IA dapat menemukannya dengan mudah menggunakan sensor yang diciptakan Gumiya. Gelombang yang IA miliki beresonansi dengan gelombang dari laboratorium Profesor Rinto, yang di masa depan menjadi salah satu senior Gumiya.

"Kalau dia berniat mencurangi waktu, dia harus mengorbankan sesuatu." Demikian penjelasan Rinto saat IA bertanya sebelum menemui Aria. IA menengadah kuyu. "Nyawa orang lain, begitu?"

"Benar. Apa dia berniat mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri?"

IA menggeleng. "Tidak. Gumiya ingin hidup bersama Aria."

"Lalu apa yang bisa dia korbankan? Meski kuakui, ini cukup sulit. Waktu kematian setiap orang sudah dicatat. Dan kejam sekali jika dia harus menukar nyawa seseorang yang tidak seharusnya mati hari itu."

Secara impulsif, IA berdiri, dengan tangan mengepal erat. "Bagaimana jika aku? Nyawaku?"

"Tapi kau kan … bukan manusia." Rinto memberinya tatapan iba. Namun ekspresi IA mengeras. "Kau tidak bilang manusia. Hanya nyawa orang lain, begitu."

"Robot tidak memiliki nyawa—"

"Nyawa seseorang yang telah mati tapi masih berada di bumi, meminjam tubuh robot ini dan berpura-pura mendapat segala kecerdasan dari eksperimen Gumiya, bukankah sama saja?"

Rinto tersentak. Tapi ia menyaksikan tekad yang begitu bulat terpancar dari bola mata kaca IA, sehingga ia menarik napas panjang dan berkata,"Gadis bernama Izanami Aria itu meninggal antara pukul sebelas sampai dua belas siang, besok."

* * *

Gumiya mendekap Aria erat-erat, berkata bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Aria pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Di padang rumput imitasi, pukul sebelas lebih lima, gelang Aria menyala.

* * *

IA hanya berjarak dua meter dari mereka, tak memahami denyut pilu dalam dada, tak memahami air mata yang mengalir di pipi, tak memahami mengapa ia sedemikian hidupnya meski kenyataannya ia telah mati sebelum ini dan tubuhnya hanya robot belaka. Bertanya-tanya apakah Gumiya akan mempertanyakannya setelah ini, apakah Gumiya akan mencarinya, apakah Gumiya akan merindukannya, apakah—

Ah, mungkin tidak. Bahkan sekarang, saat IA menggunakan _setting_ tak terlihat, Gumiya tak merasakan presensinya sama sekali.

"Yah." IA menghapus air matanya. "Semoga kau bahagia, adikku. Kakak bangga padamu. Kau hebat, bisa menciptakan mesin waktu. Impianmu terwujud, Gumiya. Semoga kau bahagia dengan perempuan yang kaucintai. Maafkan kakakmu yang sakit-sakitan, tidak berguna, yang sampai mati hanya bisa mengejek impianmu hingga kau membenciku."

Lalu, bersamaan dengan gelang Aria yang menyala terang, IA menghilang. Untuk selamanya.

* * *

Gumiya sempat menoleh, merasa mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang entah mengapa terasa familier, tapi ia tak mempertanyakannya.

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n:**

umm, maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasimu yon (...) cerita agak nggak sesuai summary karena baru sadar belum dapet summary pas ceritanya selesai hahahahah /janganketawa/

jadi intinya robot IA itu sebenarnya dirasuki roh si kakak Gumiya yang nggak tenang (?) jadi dia semacam sakit hati karena Gumiya milih buat menyelamatkan Aria karena pada dasarnya Gumiya benci sama kakaknya, tapi pada akhirnya si kakaknya Gumiya ini malah berkorban gitu. Apalah XD

pertama kalinya nulis sci-fi. maaf kalau ada plothole yang tidak kusadari. kaget juga waktu buka e-mail dan dapet sci-fi huks

makasih buat yang udah baca!


End file.
